Materializer strategy
This article is actual on December 10, 2015. How materializer works: It gives you item of bigger coin value than inserted item. For high-cost item it gives it's coin value. Sometimes (~1/10 chance) it gives stamps. References: coin value of items stamp value in materializer Strategy: As it is now (hope it'll get changed in the future) - once you get materializer - you're set for life! So - first thing - you have to earn 99 stamps. Shamelessly amass votes to get into top25, level up, give out 20k coin for 4 stamps, do tasks with stamps reward, grow crystals, build stele... And don't spend your stamps on anything else! Then you have ~0 stamps and materializer! Now it's time to get more stamps. Stuff magnets and other 30+ stamps things into it! Free use, don't spend stamps yet. Materializer stamp rewards can be looked up, Your goal is to amass ~200 stamps. You can spend some stamps once you have some, Goal is to maximize stamps income. Start with good "starters" like tomatoes, wrenches. And then you have ~200 stamps and some coins (like 200k). You're set man with clear destiny before you! Start buying stuff at TO (and continue to get it by yourself) and put it into materializer. Classical lines for 3 stamps uses are: wrenches/tomatoes/mirrors/foil (3k stuff) -> wine/flour/accumulator/red liquid/container (5k stuff) -> cola/binoculars/flash chip/fuel filter/transformer/reagents/ (~10k stuff) -> magnets/insulators-> coins. Basic rule is: if it's less than 21 stamps reward for item in materializer - you'll lose stamps on it. If it's more - you'll gain. So - with wrenches you will start w/o losing, tomatoes are light loss and mirrors/paper are stamps eaters (don't use unless you got enough stamps to cover you). Main profit comes from 30+ stamps items from second and later steps. Hello, my name is JerryV78. If you are new to the Materializer game, keep in mind that the above strategy will not always work for you. New players don't have magnets to just blow in an effort to make stamps, and I would not recommend it either. So for the newcomers just starting out in the "Mat. Game", I have an alternate strategy to present for you. I'm often asked "what should I throw into the Materializer?" and the answer varies depending on the items you can easily afford to waste in your materializing efforts. One of the easiest way to get started is to use an item you have easy access to, and for a lot of new players, plane boxes provide the best option in my opinion. I recommend starting out with Cast Iron. It only pays off 20 stamps per win, but the upside to it is that the free attempts usually drop useful items like wire, lenses, mirrors, and cutters. You will eventually need a lot of wire so stockpiling free wire in your stamp making attempts is an excellent reward when the stamps don't seem to be dropping. I would not recommend gambling with paid attempts until you have a good amount of stamps and can afford to waste them if they do not pay off. Eventually though, with enough time and enough wins, you can then upgrade to food items after your food plant is built. Honey is a good option to use then because it pays 48 stamps just like the expensive magnet does and is easier to make in comparison. Atlers is a good bet as well, considering stamp drops from any item occur on average 10% of the time. Atlers pays off the best at a whopping 74 stamps. If you have enough of them and can afford paid attempts, spending 30 stamps on 10 Atlers is worth the 74 stamps if you win at least once, but keep in mind, the 10% is an average, which means one day you may win 0/10 tries, and the next day you may win 2/10 tries. Never gamble unless you're prepared to lose. It might not be your lucky day. Final touch: Once you get enough stamps under your belly, get dark complex! Without it you're limited by coins. Buying stuff at TO at 200% hurts. With tomato/wrenches you are getting ~same coins as you spend at TO if you don't pull items out in process and end with either stamps or coins. With dark complex you can get coin booster, that doubles every coin income you get. That will effectively flood you in coins. With simple "buy 100 paper and put it into materializer" (warning, need ~400 stamps to manage it) you'll end up with a little stamp profit and ~1m coins extra. warning2: Dark complex costs some coin to buy and some materials to build... P.S.: I hope the whole materializer shizz will be addressed by devs and somehow fixed soon. This is the main goal of this guide... But when it works - it works, so you can use it.